Stranded
by xRinrinx3
Summary: Amu Hinamori snapped open her eyes and sputtered out the saltwater she nearly consumed. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself & sat up. She was on a clean beach shore. "Oi! about time you woke up," a messy blue haired man said. What! Amuto. crackfic? idk


**I don't own Shugo Chara blah blah blah  
**

**Note: Amu is in her twenties.  
**

* * *

Amu Hinamori snapped open her eyes and sputtered out the saltwater she nearly consumed. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. Amu sat up. She was on the shore of a quiet beach. she saw and heard nothing but the blue, blue ocean and the waves crashing in front of her. Amu clutched the edge of her shirt in confusion. She looked down and realized it was ragged. Her jaw dropped as her mind recalled the horrible event.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Flashback_

_Amu jolted out of her bed when she heard the boat siren go off. "Attention attention!" the loudspeaker blared. "This is your captain speaking, we're on rough waves and all passengers need to get out immediately to the lifeboats. Please put on your lifejackets and leave the ship in an orderly manner. Again-" Static soon drowned out the captain's voice._

_"Oh Hell!" Amu exclaimed. This was supposed to be her totally relaxing five-day vacation cruise! She rushed out to take the life jacket out. She tried to fasten it, but failed miserably. The boat was violently rocking back and forth and make her seasick. "My seasick tablets," Amu moaned and clutched her throbbing head. "where are they?" Amu decided to secure her lifejacket later; it'll be impossible to buckle it and everything when she has a major headache and the waves were thrashing the boat around. She stumbled out of her room and found herself lost in a crowded hallway. With her headache, she didn't know which way she was going and unconsciously fought against the crowd instead of with them._

_"Ahh!" She fell face down. Amu was in danger of being crushed and stepped on by hurrying passengers._

_"Hey you!" a man shook her shoulder. She tried to look at the man's face. His face was blurry, but she could make out that he had dark blue hair. She moaned. "Crud," his deep voice muttered. "I'll take you," he picked her up and carried her piggy-back. The blue haired stranger ran through the empty halls. Where was everyone? Did they leave already? He arrived on the deck. Lightning tore across the sky and the ocean tossed the boat mercilessly around even more. Amazing how he didn't stumble yet. Amu forced her head up to see what was going on._

_"LOOK OUT!" Amu screamed. She pointed at a flying object. Too late, her savior couldn't dodge that one. God knows what it was, but the object was big enough to send them flying off the ship and into the waters. Idiot! Why didn't she act quicker to buckle up her lifejacket? Amu sorely regretted it now. The cold water shocked her. Lifeboats were nowhere to be seen. The blue-haired stranger grabbed a floating piece of driftwood._

_"Are you okay?" he asked urgently. He was still holding onto her tightly. Though the ocean was cold, his body warmed hers. She didn't respond. "Are you okay!?" he repeated himself. Her savior's voice rang through her ears. the sound of it seemed to drown out everything else.  
_

_"Y-n-" Amu Hinamori couldn't decide if she was or not. Complete darkness settled in her vision; she fainted._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next thing she knew, she laying on the sand and woken up by a cold ocean wave. This was where she was right now. CRUD. "Oi!" She spun her head around; it was the same voice of that stranger that saved her. "About time you woke up," he said, calmly sitting beneath a shady palm tree. It was a guy a few years older than her. His face looked a bit passive and his hair was all messy. The man's black shirt and jeans were also ragged.

"Y-you're the one that saved me," she gasped. Amu's head still felt and bit fuzzy and she walked up to him and bowed. "Thank you so much! I would've been drowned if it weren't for you!" She blushed as she said this. Normally, her usual cool 'n spicy character wouldn't say something like that, but she knew that manners needed to come in play sometimes, especially when someone just saved your life. Her mind didn't feel like putting up the cool 'n spicy act now anyways.

"Woah woah woah," the man said. "no need to be all formal and everything." He was obviously uncomfortable with getting so much attention, even if it was with only one girl.

"Um, what's your name?" Amu asked.

"Curious aren't you?"

She crossed her arms. "Well I'd like to at least know your name if nothing else. Fine, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Amu Hinamori,"she stuck out a hand to shake. He didn't accept the polite gesture.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he yawned boredly. "Amu, that's a nice name. I guess it's better than Strawberryhead. Pity. I liked that nickname too." What a great way to start off.

"Are you making fun of my hair?!" she yelled. "Great," she thought to herself. "I try to be nice and put down my normal character and this is what I get?" This guy had some nerve. "and strawberries aren't pink, blueberryhead."

Ikuto laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Blueberryhead? Haha! Wow, I can't remember the last time I laughed." He got up and walked over to her. Amu stood her ground as he leaned in closer to her face. "You're an amusing one," he smirked. Then he pulled away and stretched. "Well we're going to get along great while we're stuck here!" Was that sarcasm? Amu couldn't tell.

"Stuck here? What do you mean?"

"We're stranded on a deserted island smart one," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

.

**STRANDED???!!!**

**.  
**

She sucked in her cheeks. "Don't yell at him Amu," she mentally warned herself. "just keep your cool." She gulped down her pride. "How do you know it's deserted?"

"I walked around a bit. I didn't see any nearby towns or people. It's pretty obvious, and look at this beach. It's beautiful isn't it?" He motioned his head towards the crystal waters and white sands. "I think that if it wasn't deserted than there'd be tourists or something right? There's not even one piece of trash around here. What a shame," he dropped his voice. "I was hoping to see some hot bikini girls while I was on this trip."

Amu's jaw nearly dropped. One word: PERVERT. She was suddenly scared for herself. "Dammit!" she moaned to herself. "Now I'm done for. I'm stuck on a deserted island with a blue-headed pervert!"

Ikuto smirked. "I heard that." Amu glared at him. "Hmm.. should I take it as a compliment or an insult? But oh Amu..." he walked up to her and leaned in close again. "you can't blame me. I am a guy after all," he whispered. Amu blushed furiously. Before she could stop him, he softly nipped her ear.

.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

.

Her scream echoed through the empty island. "PERVERT PERVERT!! First you save me and then you're gonna rape me???!!!" she raged. Ikuto staggered back and rubbed his aching ears. The suprise woke up her brain and she no longer felt fuzzy, but mad.

"So loud," he complained. "and relax, I'm not that messed up." Amu could really do nothing but growl at him. "Well we're gonna get along swimmingly." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Come on, let's find some food and shelter or something before night falls."

"And why would I want to help you?" She crossed her arms.

"Well in the wild things are always better in numbers right?" He started walking off.

"Whatever," she grumbled. She didn't notice that Ikuto already started walking. "Hey wait up!"

"Haha, you sure are fast."

x-x-x-x Sunset x-x-x-x

"Oh this is great," Ikuto smiled. He stopped to examine the would-be shelter.

Amu gave an exasperated sigh of relief. "Great! We can stop now! We've been walking for hours! So where is the place we're going to stay at?" she tried to look for it through the dense jungle foliage.

"Over here," he pointed. Amu squinted. Then she realized what it was.

"Oh no, oh no..."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "What are you complaining about?"

"Its, it's a- CAVE!?"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," he yawned boredly. "Why? we're you expecting a five-star hotel? This is as close as we will get." He looked at Amu's dumbfounded expression. "My my, so ungrateful."

"I am not ungrateful!" Amu retorted. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, blushing as she did so. "let's go check it out or something!"

"Are you sure you aren't scared?"

"Shut up, and let's go."

They walked into their new temporary humble abode. Ikuto kicked the cavewalls. "This is nice," Ikuto nodded to himself. "Sturdy enough to not collaspe." amu, on the other hand, had a more different reaction. She looked nervous and scared, definitely not corresponding with the 'cool' part of her attitude. A small wind blew thorugh the cave. She shivered. "Oh look," Ikuto said. "free air conditioning."

"Is this really a time to be thinking positive?!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy. Obviously, this girl has never really been camping before. A positive attitude is key to survival.

"Pessimistic," he mumbled. "Oi," he called to Amu. "in situations like this you have to be optimistic. Don't look at things so badly. Let's say that this cave is actually a dorm **(xD)** or something. We'll be roomates trying to graduate from a wilderness survival college or something. Best of all the whole entire place is free. There's no board and room fees, we have A/C, the option to customize it anyway we want, and-"

"EEKK!!" Amu screeched. "BATS!" She ran in circles. Ikuto nearly howled with laughter.

"That too. Aren't they cute? They're like mice with wings." **(hehe, bats are cool :D )**

"Someone please kill me now!" Amu whined.

"Hey," he said. Ikuto pulled Amu close into almost a hug. "don't do that now okay? I'd rather have someone who complains all the time like you for company than have you die and leave me all alone." He muttered to himself "I've been lonely enough for most of my life." Although the last part wasn't intended for her ears, Amu heard.

"Alone for most his life?" Amu thought. She pitied him for two seconds; his tone was so sad and sincere. Then she realized how physically close they were. She blushed madly and pushed him away a bit. Geez, his mood changed so quickly. "F-fine." She kept her eyes on the ground to avoid meeting his eyes. There was a small silence between them.

She somehow mustered the courage to look up once. She gave an inaudible gasp. his eyes were still on her. His calm glaze was mystifying. It somewhat hypnotized her. Ikuto's dark blue eyes softly glazed on her bright gold ones. They looked almost sad. Amu tried to break the silence. "So what should we do now?"

"Considering the fact that we didn't eat at all since we were on this island I say we'll first find something to eat then we'll get some fuel to start a fire." Amu nodded. "And will you please try to cope better?" Ikuto insisted. "I don't save pretty girls so they could whine and complain to me."

Amu's face stained pink. "He thinks I'm pretty?" She didn't know what else to do but nod again.

"Good, let's start. I'm in the mood for some fish,"

She wrinkled her nose. "Fish?"

Ikuto raised a brow. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no."

"Good then!" He smiled. "I love fish."

x-x-x-x Night x-x-x-x

There was a very cozy fire at the mouth of the cave now. Ikuto was fast asleep after using a lot of energy to catch and make a good meal of fish cooked over the fire. Amu, however, was suffering from some insomnia. She tossed and turned in worry. She also missed her own bed; the cave floor was quite uncomfortable and cold. Amu sat up.

She looked over to Ikuto. He slept so peacefully. How does he do it? "Nya..." Amu's eyes widened. Was that Ikuto making cat noises? He unconsciously flung an arm over her and pulled her close. "so warm," he slept talked. Amu's cheeks flushed.

"What the heck Ikuto?!" she hissed. He didn't hear her. She struggled to free herself. It was no use. She didn't want to wake him anyways; it was the least she could do. Amu sighed and grumbled again before going to sleep. She mumbled to herself,

.

.

"This 'vacation' is gonna take a long time,"

.

.

* * *

**okay, my first amuto! xD this was kinda like a response to the forum "the Most Cliched things in Shugo Chara Fanfictions" well i am so proud of myself! xD originality rocks. psshhttt! Forget about Amu and Ikuto sharing dorms! Now they're sharing a cave! whoo! haha :] this was just inspired by all those cliche "Amu reluctantly shares a dorm with school-hottie Ikuto Tsukiyomi" fics. ha! hmmn... this had a more serious tone than i'd thought in the beginning. sorry if this isn't best quality. i think that i wrote too fast or w/e but hey, i feel kinda hyper rite now. x] *munches on happy corn* O_o  
**

**okay that was random and I've just been wanting to write this for so long!!! lol. btw, THIS IS ONLY A ONESHOT! so don't put it on story alert or anything, even though it might feel like it should really be a chapter fic. xD I have no intention of making this into anything else. you could, however, make your own fanfic or something. Hell, why not?! let's start a new cliche! xD er.. jk. (but if that freakin happens then remember that it started here first! lmao...) hehe sorry for those who really wanted me to continue. (I repeat again, ONESHOT ONLY!!!)  
**

**so how'd I do? to me, amuto is actually one of the hardest couples to write about in SC (that's why there are so many crappy ones. xD) i mean, ikuto is supposed to be a pervert sometimes, but's he's really good at heart. and amu's all cool 'n spicy but she's like, bipolar or something. O_o it kinda contradicts, you know? x] Eh. blah blah blah....  
**

**Tell me in a review!!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated :D**

**l  
l  
l  
V  
**


End file.
